Juste une minute de ta vie
by Kurokami-Alice
Summary: La Terre a été envahie il y a maintenant 10 ans par une puissance extraterrestre appelée 'Cartel'. La race humaine est à 90% éteinte, mais certains subsistent en étant sous le joug du Cartel et les résistants se battent pour vivre. Castiel est un jeune homme vivant avec son oncle dans Cité 17 et qui va voir sa vie changer suite à l'arrivée d'une étrange jeune fille.
1. Univers de l'Histoire

Gordon Freeman, chercheur au Laboratoire des matériaux anormaux du Centre de recherche de Black Mesa, un gigantesque complexe scientifique top secret installé dans une base militaire désaffectée totalement enterrée sous la surface. Alors qu'il participait à une expérience sur un mystérieux échantillon de cristal, Freeman ouvre involontairement une brèche interdimensionnelle vers un monde parallèle, Xen, peuplé de créatures extraterrestres. Des aliens d'espèces et de races diverses font irruption un peu partout dans le centre et attaquent sauvagement son personnel. La salle de test est partiellement détruite par la résonance en chaîne, mais Freeman, équipé d'une combinaison de protection en milieu hostile (HEV), parvient à en sortir indemne après avoir été pris dans une tempête de portails. Après s'être remis d'un court évanouissement, il prend conscience de la catastrophe…

Le centre de Black Mesa est sens dessus dessous. Des cadavres humains jonchent les sols des laboratoires et des créatures particulièrement voraces pourchassent les survivants. Gordon, appuyé par d'occasionnels collègues et agents de sécurité du centre, les affronte sans autre but que celui de survivre dans l'espoir de pouvoir regagner la surface pour chercher de l'aide. Rompu au maniement des armes et ayant suivi avec succès des exercices de survie en milieu hostile au parcours d'obstacles de Black Mesa, Freeman sait exploiter avec brio un vaste arsenal et se maintenir en vie grâce à sa combinaison.

Au cours de ces péripéties, Gordon va découvrir que le gouvernement des États-Unis tente d'étouffer l'affaire en envoyant sur place un commando de l'Unité de combat en environnement hostile. De nombreux soldats très bien équipés déferlent à l'intérieur du centre dans le but de contenir l'invasion extraterrestre, mais aussi de réduire au silence tout le personnel de Black Mesa, afin qu'il ne témoigne jamais de ce qu'il a vécu. De nombreux chercheurs seront massacrés sans ménagement. Ne pouvant plus attendre de secours de la part de l'extérieur, Freeman, sur les conseils de ses collègues survivants, se fixe un nouvel objectif : tenter d'atteindre le complexe Lambda de l'autre côté du centre où il pourra trouver le moyen de se rendre sur Xen afin de mettre fin à l'invasion. Au fur et à mesure de sa progression, il devra faire face à des situations de plus en plus difficiles à gérer. Gordon pourra régulièrement apercevoir, de loin, un homme en costume cravate bleu tenant une mallette à la main. Le rôle de ce mystérieux personnage, appelé « G-Man », ne sera révélé qu'à la toute fin du jeu. En effet, après avoir vaincu Nihilanth, l'entité régnant sur Xen, Freeman est rejoint par le G-Man à travers différents portails. Ce dernier lui explique que grâce à son travail sur Xen, ce monde est désormais sous contrôle du G-Man et de ses « employeurs ». Par ailleurs, le G-Man avoue avoir été très impressionné au cours de l'aventure par les aptitudes de Freeman et que celui ci dispose d'un potentiel encore non utilisé. C'est pourquoi le G-Man, avec l'aval de ses employeurs, propose un emploi à Gordon. C'est à ce moment là que le joueur doit faire un choix : le refus ou l'acceptation de la proposition du G-Man. Dans le premier cas, le joueur accède à la mauvaise fin et Gordon est renvoyé complètement désarmé sur Xen afin de combattre une armée de xeniens sans aucune chance de succès. En revanche, en choisissant de travailler pour le G-Man, Gordon saute dans un dernier portail, en entendant une dernière fois G-Man lui assurer qu'il avait fait le bon choix et qu'ils se reverraient très bientôt.

_Dix ans plus tard …_

Peu après les évènements de Black Mesa, le Cartel, une puissante organisation extraterrestre, a pris le contrôle de la Terre au cours d'une guerre éclair connue sous le nom de Guerre des Sept Heures. Très vite, le Cartel a commencé à adapter et exploiter les ressources de la Terre. Les humains ont été parqués dans des cités comme Cité 17, sous la surveillance étroite de la Protection Civile, une milice ultra-répressive constituée de soldats transhumains, fruits du croisement entre l'organisme humain et la technologie du Cartel. L'ancien administrateur de Black Mesa, le Docteur Wallace Breen, a été déclaré représentant de l'humanité qu'il dirige depuis son bureau au sommet de la Citadelle, une gigantesque structure au centre de Cité 17.

Le Cartel ayant utilisé Xen comme portail pour son invasion, toutes les créatures de Xen ont été déportées sur la Terre avec eux. L'espèce dominante de Xen, les Vortigaunts, a été réduite à l'esclavage avec les humains tandis que les espèces moins évoluées se sont implantées dans l'écosystème terrestre et ont anéanti la majorité de la faune déjà existante. En dehors des Cités, le reste de la Terre est envahie par ces créatures hostiles.


	2. Prologue : Bouleversements

Bonjour à tous !

Voici ma première fanfiction, donc, soyez indulgents, merci bien ~ J'espère sincèrement que vous apprécierez !

Rating : T mais il se peut que ça mute en M. M'enfin, je verrais au fil de l'histoire...

Crédits: Half Life appartient aux studios Valve, mais les Personnages d'Alice m'appartient. Et Castiel au jeu A.S, donc, pas de plagiat, merci ~

* * *

**-Castiel, hé, Castiel !**

Maman me regardait, en larmes, d'un air terrifié. Mon père gisait un peu plus loin, mort et mutilé de toutes parts. Des tremblements provenant du sol, des hurlements dehors. J'ai peur. J'ai froid. La mort est reine ici, il nous faut partir. Ma mère pleure. Je veux la réconforter, je veux la prendre dans mes bras. Je veux la voire sourire, que mon père se relève, le sourire aux lèvres, et s'écrie en riant ''c'était un blague mon chéri, allez, on va à la fête foraine maintenant !''. Que les hurlements ne viennent que de la télévision, et que les tremblements ne soient produis que par une parade d'éléphants.

**-Castiel, mon chéri, Papa et moi allons vous rejoindre, ton oncle et toi. Allez, partez vite ! **

On me tire par les épaules, j'ai mal. Je ne ne veux pas. Je dois rester avec mes parents. Ils ont mal, ils souffrent, Mon oncle est derrière moi, il me dit de venir. Je ne veux pas, je ne veux pas.

**-Allez Castiel, ne fais pas l'idiot. Tes parents vont nous rejoindre sous peu, alors viens. Et dépêche toi, le train va partir si on reste ici une minute de plus ! **

Je pars finalement avec lui. On passe par l'arrière de la maison. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne passe-t-on pas par la porte principale ? Ah oui, c'est vrai, des créatures non terriennes ont envahis la terre il y a maintenant 6 heures. Ah, voilà la gare. Des gens crient. Il y a des cadavres partout sur le sol... Mais que c'est-il passé ici ? Mon oncle me prend dans les bras et se met à courir. Le train nous a finalement attendu. Nous montons, les gens pleurent, hurlent. J'ai peur.

**-Tonton, **articulais-je difficilement**, Papa et Maman vont bientôt arriver ?**

**-Castiel, je crois bien que tes parents ne viendront pas. Maudit Cartel, ils m'auront tout pris. TOUT. Sauf toi, gamin, tu es le seul survivant. Quel massacre. **

Des larmes se mirent à couler lentement sur mes joues. Je n'arrivais pas à le croire. Mon père, qui était si fort, et ma mère, si souriante, morts ? Non... Non... Ça ne peut pas être vrai...

Père ... Mère ...


	3. Chapitre 1 : Cité 17

_Dix ans plus tard …_

**-Dépêche Castiel !**

Mon oncle, l'incarnation de la délicatesse. Il venait de ma voler ma couverture et mon oreiller sans aucuns scrupules. Le fourbe. Quel monstre. Le froid mordait à présent mon corps, provoquant en moi un frisson plutôt agréable. J'ouvris soudainement les yeux, tout d'abord aveuglé par la lumière qui envahissait la pièce, puis je finis par m'habituer à cette clarté, et me levais tranquillement, en prenant tout mon temps pour faire enrager mon oncle. Je clignais un bon nombre de fois les yeux pour finir par tout distinguer parfaitement, chaque détails de la pièce dans laquelle je dormais depuis maintenant dix années. La matelas rapiécé et miteux sur lequel je dormais avait grincé lorsque je m'étais ré-assied dessus pour m'habiller. Les murs qui m'entouraient n'étaient pas décorés de posters ou autres objets dans ce genre là. Non, rien du tout, c'était d'un ennui mortel. Il n'y avait dans ma chambre que le strict minimum. Il matelas vieux de dix ans aux ressorts complètements pétés et une armoire quasi détruite qui contenait le peu de vêtements que je possédais. C'était pour vous dire que la vie était rude ici. M'enfin, c'est mieux que de dormir dehors ou d'être arrêté par le Cartel. Saletés...

Mon oncle m'attendait dans la cuisine, un sourire moqueur et léger aux lèvres, prépare une omelette rustique pour le petit déjeuner. Peuh, je préférai largement les céréales et les tartines beurrées de l'époque ''libre''.C'était autrement bon que les... Omelettes. Enfin, je vais pas me plaindre, il y en qui mangent des trucs encore plus dégeu, que je ne vais d'ailleurs pas citer, faute de ne pas avoir envie de vomir.

**-A table mon grand ! Et bon appétit !**

Vous voulez que je vous dises ? C'est infect. Plus mauvais, tu meurs. Mon oncle, qui avait terminé sa part, je me demande d'ailleurs comment il a fait, regardait à présent la télévision. C'était bien une des rares choses à laquelle nous avions encore le droit. Ou pas. Ce n'était à présent plus qu'une campagne ''lavage de cerveau'' installée par le docteur Breen, proclamé chef du Cartel par ces derniers. Quel abruti. Un vrai tyran qui dirige notre pays, ou le monde plutôt, d'une main de fer. Ce n'était même plus d'une main de fer, c'était l'enfer. Et même l'enfer devait être plus supportable.

**-Je sors**, fis-je au vieux après avoir terminé mon assiette, manquant de tout vomir en me relevant.

**-D'accord, mais ne cherche pas des noises au cartel, Gamin. Pigé ?**

Je hochai nonchalamment la tête. Ça faisais maintenant dix ans qu'il me répétait le même discourt. J'avais compris que si je faisais la moindre chose considérée comme suspecte par ces tarés, je me ferais tuer, moi, ainsi que mon oncle et même les gens de l'immeuble, voir même du quartier. Notre monde à sombré dans le chaos il y a maintenant dix ans, on s'y est tous fait à l'idée que l'on vivrait comme ça jusque à la fin. J'ouvris la porte d'entrée et sortis avec un dernier regard en arrière pour mon oncle. Nos voisins nous saluèrent, un sourire fade aux lèvres. Bien sur que nous étions tous dégoûtés de notre situation, mais que pouvions nous faire, à part mourir. La fille des voisins me salua, joyeuse comme à son habitude, et entama la conversation d'une voix enjouée.

**-Dis Castiel, t'es au courant qu'il y a des déporté qui arrivent ici aujourd'hui ?**

-**Non**, marmonnais-je en me disant que ces pauvres malheureux étaient débarqués en enfer, **pourquoi ça m'intéresserai de toute façon ?**

**-Bah, faudrait que quelqu'un les accueille et leur explique comment marche la vie ici. Ce qui faut faire et ne pas faire, enfin voilà quoi... Tu m'comprends au moins ? **

Cette fille avait le don de m'amuser. Elle arrivait à rester de bonne humeur alors qu'elle savait qu'elle pouvait mourir à tout moment. Pauvre fille. Lætitia qu'elle s'appelait. Forte tête, ancienne Camerounaise qui vivait en France avant la catastrophe, elle était de quatre ans mon aînée. Il y a sept ans encore, elle parlait seulement français. C'est mon oncle qui lui a appris l'anglais. Elle lui doit bien ça. C'est pour cette raison qu'elle le respecte encore plus que les autres.

-**Bon, alors j'y vais ! A tout à l'heure. Et fait pas de conneries, hein ?**

-**C'est toi qui dis ça **? Répondit-elle avec un éclat de rire. **Te moques pas de moi, tu te rappelles bien la façon dont je t'ai sauvé la mise il y a deux semaines ? T'as bien faillis te faire buter par le Cartel après avoir insulté un agent. Heureusement que j'ai mentis en leur disant que c'était un titre honorifique dans notre quartier. **

**-Ouais**, ricanais-je, **maintenant tout le quartier est au courant et se foute à moitié de nous en s'appelant tous ''connard'' entre eux. Tu parles d'une blague. Bon, allez, j'y vais maintenant, tu m'as suffisamment retenu ici je crois. **

D'un geste amical de la main, elle m'ébouriffa les cheveux en riant de nouveau puis fis un sourire radieux et rentra chez elle. Je partis de mon coté, et sortis de l'immeuble délabré dans lequel je vivais. Un petit groupe de mecs discutaient tranquillement devant, et me saluèrent d'un mouvement bref de la tête. Ici, au quartier vingt-six, on étaient si peu que l'on se connaissait tous, sans exception. Chaque visage me semble familier en ce lieu sordide. La lumière du jour éclaire faiblement les bâtiments à moitiés-détruits de son halo blanc, enveloppant de ses bras rassurants la ville, faisant disparaître la majeur partie de l'ombre, reine ici. Je ne suis pas poète, mais moi qui avais toujours rêvé d'être écrivain quand j'étais gosse, mon rêve n'avait aucunes chances d'être réalisé vu la situation des événements. Pathétique. Je suis pathétique. Même pas la force de m'allier avec les rebelles, ce groupe dont les agissements font parler d'eux tout le temps. Ces gens qui luttent chaque jours pour nous libérer. Je les admire, franchement, mais faut pas trop espérer qu'ils se soucient des personnes de Cité 17, la ville la plus dangereuse du monde, à ce jour.

Je marchais à présent dans la direction de la gare, toujours perdu dans mes sombres pensées. Je n'avais pas peur, loin de là, mais je m'inquiétais de devoir finir ma vie ici. Ou même de mourir bêtement sous les coups du Cartel. Il n'y a pas que moi qui suis pathétique. Tous ceux ici sont pathétique. Pourquoi n'organisons-nous pas une révolution, hein ? Comme en 1789 ! Pff, j'suis con moi. C'est fou ce qu'on peut avoir le cerveau embrouillé quand on vit ici. Sûrement encore un de ces sales coups bas du Cartel. Déjà qu'ils ont créé un champs de suppression de reproduction humaine. Plus d'enfants. Fini.

Assis en face de la gare, sur un des rares banc à être encore en état d'être utilisé, je fixais d'un regard vide les portes attendant qu'elles s'ouvrent. De temps à autre, une personne sortait, l'air épuisée la plupart du temps, et je lui expliquais les règles de la ville. Puis je leur indiquait où se trouvait le quartier où ils avait été assignés. C'est la moindre des choses. C'est surtout pour éviter qu'ils meurent. Au moins, si une rébellion se produit, on aura 1% de chance en plus de gagner. La dure loi du plus fort comme on dit si bien. Puis, au bout d'une demi-heure d'attente incessante, le dernier petit groupe sortit de la gare. Ils avaient l'air terrifiés. Ça se comprend après tout. Cité 17 était réputée pour avoir un taux de 78% de mortalité, et 12% de vivants. C'est énorme. Après les formalités et tout le blabla, ils se rendirent à leurs nouvelles résidences. Je ricanai. Finalement rien d'intéressant dans ce que j'ai vu, en plus, il n'y a pas de nouveaux dans mon quartier. C'est chiant.

Je m'étais retourné pour rentrer chez moi quand un claquement de porte me fit sursauter. Une jeune fille venait de sortir de la gare. Je croyais qu'il ne restait que ceux qui étaient condamnés ? Elle descendit les marches quatre à quatre, visiblement un peu perdue. Je m'approchais un peu et la dévisageais. Le choc. Elle était si belle que même l'homme le plus insensible au monde aurait rougi. Un visage fin, avec une peau aussi pâle que la lune. De grands yeux mauves, d'un mauve si clairs qu'ils en étaient envoûtants. Un regards froids, peut-être inconsciemment, sans le vouloir. Une masse de cheveux noir charbon ondulés encadraient son visage et tombaient en cascade dans son dos pour terminer aux niveau de ses hanches. Son corps était aussi frêle et fin que celui d'une poupée et menaçait de se briser en un millier de morceaux au moindre mouvement brusque. Ses lèvres fines et légèrement roses n'étaient pas habitées d'une quelconque émotions. Dans ses yeux aussi. Elle portait la tenue obligatoire d'ici, Cité 17, la pire ville où il faut se trouver. Ça ne lui allait pas, ce n'était pas assez beau pour qu'elle le porte. Un ensemble bleu délavé et de vielles chaussures marrons en cuir. Horrible. Enfin, je dis ça, mais j'ai le même sur moi en ce moment. Le temps que je je revienne à mon idée principale, la fille avait déjà filé je ne sais où. Mince, j'ai pas de chance.

Une fois retourné dans mon quartier, je repensais à cette fille. Qui était-elle ? Dans quel quartier avait-elle été affiliée ? Je me le demande bien. Il devait être près de seize heures quand j'entrais enfin dans mon immeuble. Le silence régnait. Personne traînant dans un couloir. Rien. Inquiet, je me précipitai chez mon oncle. Il était là, mais pas seul. Les voisins étaient avec lui, et Lætitia était là elle aussi. Quand ils me virent, il y eu comme un malaise. Lætitia n'avait pas son sourire habituel, mon oncle n'avait pas son air jovial qui arborait si souvent, et les voisins avaient perdu au moins trois teintes au niveau du visage.

**-Ils sont à la recherche de deux personnes**, commença Lætitia.

**-''Ils'' ? Le Cartel ?**

**-Oui.**

**-Et qui sont ces deux personnes ? **

-**On sait pas,** articula mon oncle, **les seules infos dont nous avons eu vent, c'est qu'il y a le fameux docteur Freeman dans le lot. S'il se fait prendre, je ne donne pas cher de sa peau. **

Le docteur Freeman était l'un des protagoniste à l'origine de la catastrophe. Bien que nous le le lui reprochions pas, nous, les civils, il lui restait quand même une part de responsabilités vis à vis de nous. C'était peut-être ce qui l'amenait ici, à Cité 17.

**-Et c'est qui la deuxième personne ?**

**-Sa nièce. On n'en sais pas plus. **

**-C'est déjà beaucoup**, râlais-je,** le Cartel a des failles dans sa sécurité il semblerait. **

Lætitia hocha la tête, tandis que les voisins approuvaient ce que je venais de dire. Il y eu des murmures dans la pièce, un bruit sourd qui commença à m'énerver sérieusement.

**-Bon, rentrez chez vous, cette affaire ne nous regarde pas**, s'écria mon oncle comme si il avait compris que je commençais à avoir mal à la tête.

Un fois seuls, mon oncle se prépara une tasse de café, rare chose ''mangeable et buvable'' à laquelle nous avions droit ici. C'est fou le nombre de choses qui ont été interdites pas le Cartel. Je m'accoudais à la fenêtre, fixant l'horizon sans vraiment le regarder. Je repensais à cette fille. Cette fille étrange, aux yeux peu communs. Qui était-elle ? Puis après un quart d'heure de méditation, je décidais de ne plus penser à elle. De toute façon, il y avait peu de chance qu'on se revoit, alors... J'allais me coucher. Allongé sous mes draps froids, je tentais vainement de fermer les yeux. Vainement, bien entendu. Puis après de nombreux efforts, je finis par m'endormir, épuisé par tant d'émotions.

Je fus réveillé à peu près vers minuit par mon oncle. Zut quoi, un homme de dix-huit à besoin de repos, alors fichez moi la paix à la fin ! Mais l'expression qu'il affichait me dissuada de lui crier dessus. Il avait peur. Des cris venant du couloir de l'immeuble me fit sursauter.

**-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? **

**-Le Cartel, il vient fouiller chez nous. **

**-Comment ça ?** articulais-je difficilement.

Mon oncle déglutit, et me fixa alors dans le blanc des yeux. Je n'aimais pas ce qu'il se passait.

**-Cast'**, fit-il avec le plus grand sérieux qu'il soit, **ils croient que Freeman et sa nièce se cachent quelque part dans notre quartier. Il faut partir . **

J'écarquillais les yeux sous le coup de la peur. Freeman n'était pas ici, et sa nièce non plus, alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi venaient-ils nous faire chier ? Je me levais, furieux, et mis mes vêtements avant de me diriger vers la cuisine. Lætitia était là, tremblante comme il y a pas. Elle saignait à la tempe, et semblait avoir une main cassée.

**-Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait ?**

Elle baissa la tête sans même répondre.

**-Le Cartel est venu fouiner chez elle et s'est défoulé sur elle**, répondit mon oncle à sa place.

**-David**, chuchota Lætitia,** j'ai peur. **

Je tremblais de rage. De quel droit osaient-ils ? De quel droit pouvaient-ils s'en pendre à nous. Je frappais la table de mon poing.

-**Sont-ils passé ici ?**

-**Non Castiel, mais ça ne va pas tarder je crois. **

Je me mis à maudire le Cartel et Breen, le monde entier même. Pourquoi c'est sur notre planète que le Cartel à débarqué, hein ? Pourquoi ?

**-On va s'enfuir !**

Lætitia ricana à ma déclaration.

**-Et pour aller où, espèce de débile profond. Cité 17 est une ruche et Breen en est la reine. **

Elle avait raison, mais... On pouvait fuir, c'en était certain. Je lui attrapais la main et indiquai à mon oncle de nous suivre. Il fit un mouvement de la tête pour confirmer. Nous nous élançâmes dans la nuit, laissant derrière nous notre immeuble, dans lequel on pouvait entendre des hurlements de terreur et des supplications. Si nous étions resté une minute de plus, nous serions morts à l'heure qu'il est. On quitta le quartier le plus vite possible, et on s'aventura enfin dans le suivant.

La lune était à présent haute dans le ciel, et les étoiles le parsemait de toutes parts. Je soupirais, de mauvaise humeur, et de fatigue aussi. Je lâchais la main de Lætitia et me retournais vers les deux autres. Mon oncle semblait être essoufflé et Læti' tentait de reprendre son souffle, pliée en deux. Je levais les yeux au ciel, exaspéré. Puis on entra dans le premier bâtiment venu, ce qui semblait être un immeuble non sécurisé par le Cartel. Des gens nous fixaient, effrayés, et certains même nous disaient de partir. Une fois au dernier étage, nous nous arrêtâmes, et au moment où j'allais me retourner pour parler à Læti' et à mon oncle, je sentis un énorme poids s'abattre sur mon crane. Je crois bien que nous sommes tombés dans un piège. Je suis vraiment con moi.

* * *

Alice lançait des regards ennuyés de temps à autre depuis sa fenêtre de train, et soupirait à chaque secondes qui passaient. Le voyage était d'un ennui mortel, elle le savait bien, c'était pour cette raison qu'elle avait prit un des rares romans encore existants sur Terre, mais on le lui avait confisqué à la gare avant le départ. Maudit cartel. La voici donc, s'ennuyant comme peu pouvaient le faire, et maudissant le Cartel au plus profond de son âme. La jeune fille avait voulu accompagner son oncle à Cité 17, mais avait prit le mauvais train et s'était retrouvée avec une heure d'avance. Alice se sentait à présent tellement idiote. Enfin... Au moins, elle n'avait qu'à attendre son oncle dans la gare pendant une heure et tout se terminerait bien. Ou pas. Cité 17 était réputée pour être extrêmement dangereuse, et du haut de ses dix sept ans, elle ne pouvait pas faire grand chose sans armes. Elle soupira. Alice n'aimait pas s'ennuyer. Pourtant de nature stoïque et froide, on pourrait penser que rien ne l'atteignait, mais c'était faux, et en voici la preuve concrète qu'elle détestait bien quelque chose.

Le train ralentit, la jeune fille releva la tête un instant, et se releva un petit peu pour voir ce qu'il se passait à l'extérieur. Le train entrait en gare. L'angoisse la prit. Que faire ? Et si le Cartel l'arrêtait ? Et si elle se perdait ? L'horreur étreignit sa gorge lorsqu'elle entrevis un membre du Cartel patrouillant sur le quai. Un masque à gaz recouvrait entièrement son visage. Il était habillé tout de noir et de gris, un uniforme de leur organisation. De lourdes bottes noirs protégeait ses pieds et des gants de la même couleur étaient à ses mains. L'homme, si on pouvait l'appeler comme ça, marchait tranquillement une matraque à la main. Alice frissonna. Peut être que le Cartelien l'avait sentit, parce qu'il posa aussitôt son regard rougeoyant sur la jeune fille, qui déglutit difficilement, la sueur perlant à son front. Alice se détourna vivement, et porta toute son attention sur les autres passagers. Ils n'étaient que quatre. Alice, une jeune femme âge d'une trentaine d'année peut être, un vieil homme atteignait les quatre vingt ans et un homme chauve qui n'avait pas l'air plus vieux que l'autre jeune femme. Le train s'arrêta.

Alice se leva, elle n'avait pas de valise, elle était ici seulement pour prêter main forte à son oncle et à la Rébellion. Le portes s'ouvrirent au même moment, laissant filtrer la lumière du jour, aveuglant les yeux de la demoiselle, qui se protégea d'un bras. Puis, s'habituant à ce nouvel atmosphère, Alice entra dans la gare, le visage fier et noble, l'allure élégante, malgré les vêtements horribles qu'elle était dans l'obligation de mettre pour intégrer cité 17. La jeune fille avança dans une allée créée par deux train parallèles, qui débouchait sur un espace plus grand. En haut du mur du fond se trouvait un écran géant sur lequel parlait le docteur Breen, maître du Cartel, maître du Monde. Sa campagne tyrannique se résumait à laver le cerveau des habitants des cités avec ses belles paroles. Alice siffla de rage, et lança un regard venimeux à l'écran qui braillait des '' Bienvenue à Cité 17'' et des ''Passez un bon séjour parmi nous''. Remarquant l'air menaçant d'un membre du Cartel, Alice fit un sourire gêné et reprit sa route. Le sol était jonché de papiers sur lequel était publié une fois de plus la sale tête de Breen. Dégoûtant. Il y avait deux voies. La première menait à un grillage surmonté de barbelés. Le second menait à une espèce de porte tournante, comme on en trouvait autrefois dans les musé ou le parcs importants. Il y avait deux gardes, qui surveillait les moindres gestes des passants, qu'Alice fixa un moment avant de passer devant eux comme si de rien était. La brune passa par le portail tournant, ce qui lui fit penser à un espèce de tourniquet comme on en trouvait il y a dix ans. De l'autre coté se trouvait également un garde qui ne semblait pas bouger ne serait-ce un doigt. Étrange. Il y avait une femme aussi, qui attendait on ne sait quoi, devant des espèce de casier que l'on pouvait trouver dans un lycée pour ranger ses affaires. Mais ce genre d'établissements n'existaient plus, et ça, Alice le savait. Puis Alice tourna à gauche, dans un couloir sombre, la seule voie existante qui menait aux guichets de toute façon. Un espèce de petit robot volant passa près d'elle et il y eu un flash. Alice cligna un moment des yeux et foudroya le robot, qui venait de la prendre en photo. Et enfin, le tunnel déboucha sur le hall. Collées le mur gauche, il y avait des tables de pique-nique, et seul un homme y était assis. Il tenait dans sa main une bouteille, probablement de vin, et assassina du regard la demoiselle qui passait près de lui. Il était sans doute ivre, pensa-elle en haussant les épaules. Alice continua son chemin, en lançant quelques regard vers le guichets, où étaient agglutiné un petit groupe de gens qui faisaient vérifier leur identité. Alice n'y alla pas, elle ne voulait pas qu'on découvre qui elle était réellement.

Elle arriva enfin à un endroit de la gare qui menait vers la sortie. Il y avait un passage, certes, mais entouré une nouvelle fois de grillages et de barbelés. Un homme passa sans encombre, puis un autre, et c'est au bout de la quatrième personne qu'Alice devint septique sur sa sécurité. Elle attendit sagement devant le grillage, avec deux autres personnes qui discutaient à voix basse. Alice n'épia pas leur conversation, elle était bien trop occupée à observer ce qu'il se passait dans le grillage rectangulaire. Il y avait là aussi deux voix. A gauche, un mur, en face, un deuxième hall qui menait à la sortie, et à droite, une porte, là où était emmenés les gens dit comme étant suspects. C'est alors qu'Alice se décida à passer et qu'un main rassurante se posa sur son épaule pour la tirer en arrière d'un geste doux. La jeune fille se retourna, surprise, et fallait pousser un cri d'exclamation en voyant son oncle à coté d'elle, tout sourire, habillé de la même façon ridicule qu'elle.

-**Je passe avant toi**, chuchota-t-il. **Si j'arrive à passer, alors toi aussi. **

Alice hocha la tête nerveusement, et regarda son oncle s'avancer dans ce couloir de fer. Alors qu'il allait passer la sortie, la porte du grillage d'en face se referma aussitôt et une caméra se tourna vers lui. La porte de gauche s'ouvrit et un membre du Cartel se présenta alors, indiquant à son oncle de le suivre. Alice retint ses larmes, furieuse. Si son oncle n'était pas passé, alors c'en était fini pour elle, pour lui, pour les rebelles. Puis, ravalant ses larmes, la jeune fille s'avança, la tête haute, le regard fière. Vue comme ça, elle dégageait une sorte d'aura mystérieuse qui impressionnait la plupart des gens. Le Cartel ne faisait pas exception, et ils n'osèrent pas lever la tête devant elle lorsqu'elle passa. Une nouvelle fois, la porte du grillage se referma et on vint la chercher elle aussi. Alice pénétra dans un long couloir, un cul de sac, avec à sa gauche deux porte. Indiscrète, Alice regarda par la clapet de la porte ce qu'il s'y passait. Un homme, celui de toute à l'heure, était en train de se faire par un membre du Cartel, qui, lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'on les observait, vint refermer le clapet. Alice, se retourna vers son guide, qui se mit à ricaner. Alice le foudroya du regard. L'homme frappa à la porte suivante. Pas de réponse. Furieux, il frappa une seconde fois, plus violemment toutefois. Un autre Cartelien lui ouvrit, il discutèrent un moment, avant de sortir une phrase qui fit frissonner Alice.

**-Besoin d'aide pour la faire parler ? **

**-Non, c'est bon**, ricana l'autre.

Alice fit l'aller-retour entre les deux avec ses yeux, et se dit alors qu'elle était cuite. On la fit entrer dans la pièce. La demoiselle constata en premier lieu, avec horreur, une chaise électrique maculée de sang poisseux. Pas de trace de son oncle. Il était probablement mort, électrocuté. Elle resta quelques minute figée sur place, avant de se retourner vers l'autre occupant de la pièce. La porte avait été refermée, et l'homme commençait à pianoter sur le tableau de bort surmonté d'un écran bleu. Les caméras présentes disparurent. Le Cartelien se retourna, se mit à rire, et enleva son masque. C'était un être humain, et non extraterrestre.

**-Aha, tu ne dois pas me reconnaître. Je suis Barney, de Black Mesa. J'étais un collègue et un ami de ton oncle il y a pas mal de temps. **

**-Ah?**

Alice était trop sonnée pour sortir une phrase intelligente. Elle observa longuement cet homme, et lui donna pas plus de trente neuf ans. Il était jeune, avec une barbe de trois jours. Des cernes creusaient son visage fatigué, et un sourire jovial habitait ses lèvres. C'était un homme de taille moyenne, brun, qui semblait être quelqu'un de bien, et surtout d'honnête. Elle fit un sourire à ce Barney, et plongea son regard dans le sien. Alice savait se faire comprendre quand elle avait besoin d'explications.

**-Ton oncle est passé ici**, chuchota-t-il, **mais il est parti, juste au moment où tu est arrivée ici. Il a fui. Il doit sûrement être dehors maintenant. Si tu veux mon avis, tu ferais mieux d'aller voir au quartier 12, le labo de Kleiner ne doit pas être loin de là. C'est ce que tu voulais savoir ma grande ?**

Alice hocha la tête rapidement et suivis Barney qui lui indiquait de passer par la porte verte, ce qu'elle fit volontiers. Une fois que la porte se referma derrière elle, Alice observa la pièce. C'était une pièce sombre, avec une plate-forme menant à une petite fenêtre. Il y avait des chariot sur lesquels étaient empilés des caisses en bois. Il y avait aussi une petite échelle en fer qui menait en haut de la plate-forme. Alice y monta, et, voyant qu'elle n'arrivait pas à monter à la fenêtre, empila deux caisses et réussis enfin à passer et retomba sur une petite court d'au moins 5 mètre au carré. La jeune fille était entourée de murs très hauts, et seule une porte bleue lui permettait de sortir d'ici. Alice l'ouvrit et rentra dans un nouveau bâtiment.

Face à elle se trouvait un escalier, et à sa gauche, un grillage en fer abritant une sorte de machine. Cherchant à sortir d'ici, la demoiselle gravit l'escalier et marcha jusqu'à déboucher sur un nouveau hall. D'un coté, il y avait deux grandes portes en bois, sur lesquels il y avait un panneau ''entrée interdite'', de l'autre, il y avait une grille entrouverte qui menait à un autre couloir, moins vaste. Il y avait une petite poubelle collée au mur et un garde patrouillant lentement le long du couloir. Lorsque celui-ci posa ses deux orbites rougeâtres, Alice frissonna de dégoût, et fort heureusement pour elle, le garde n'en remarqua rien. La plupart des murs arboraient une couleur jaune pâle délavée. Ce n'était pas vraiment joli. Le couloir sombre déboucha quand à lui sur un hall beaucoup plus grand avec à droite d'autres guichets. De l'autre coté de la pièce, il y avait aussi des tables blanches sur lesquelles discutaient des gens, un petit groupe sortit, le dernier, il ne restait d'ailleurs plus personne en ce lieu, ce qui effraya Alice, qui décida de sortir dehors. Elle traversa le hall, et s'engouffra dans un nouveau couloir sombre et ouvrit de petites portes en bois. La demoiselle en resta bouche bée pendant quelques secondes. Devant elle se trouvait une ville immense, aux bâtiments en ruine et aux hélicoptères patrouillant dans l'air. Alice dévala les marches quatre à quatre et s'arrêta devant un passage piéton. Un jeune homme la fixait. Il semblait d'ailleurs émerveillé, comme si il avait devant lui 8ème merveille du monde. C'était un homme aux cheveux rouges et aux yeux d'un magnifique gris métallique. Puis, rougissant, Alice s'enfuit vers ledit quartier 12, là où se trouvait sûrement son oncle.

Alice erra pendant quatre bonnes heures dans Cité 17, ne sachant pas vraiment où aller. Elle s'arrêta à une aire de jeu et s'assit sur une balançoire, admirant longuement le ciel céruléen. C'est au bout d'une trentaine de minutes qu'un membre du Cartel vint la voire et l'interpela sèchement.

**-Toi, citoyenne, que fais-tu ici ? **

Alice baissa la tête et se mi à fixer la personne en face. Il la regardait, elle le regardait, duel du regard inévitable.

**-Ce que je fais ici ? Je suis nouvelle ici et je me suis perdue en arrivant.**

**-Les nouveaux... **Maugréa-t-il. **Ils nous posent toujours des problèmes. Dans quel quartier as-tu été affilié, femme ? **

**-Le quartier 12...**

**-Le 12 ? Hmh... Suis moi, je t'y emmène. **

Alice le remercie humblement, et le suivis sans discuter. La route fut silencieuse, pas une seule parole fusa des deux camps. Seul le bruit de leurs pas retentait dans la rue. Puis, après un court moment de marche, le Cartelien s'arrêta, se retourna vers Alice, et, en guise, d'adieu, ne lui sortit que cette phrase :

**-C'est ici ! **

Et il disparut dans le crépuscule. En effet, la nuit était en train de tomber, et maintenant, Alice avait peu d'espoir de retrouver son oncle. C''est alors qu'elle s'engouffra dans un vieux bâtiment désaffecté, et, sans vraiment voir où elle allait, monta des escaliers en bois. C'est alors qu'elle percuta quelqu'un. Terrifié, Alice se fit toute petite dans l'ombre et entendit une voix de femme qui s'écria.

**-Aouch. Hé, y'a quelqu'un ? **

Alice sortit de l'ombre et observa la nouvelle arrivante. C'était une femme pas très vielle, une vingtaine d'année sûrement, aux cheveux courts, brun avec des stries de couleur rouge, serrés pas un bandeau blanc. La jeune femme avait des yeux d'un joli vert, sombre mais empli de vie et de joie. Elle portait une veste en cuir brun avec la manche droite attachée au reste avec du ruban adhésif, avec en dessous un gilet à capuchon gris avec dessiné dessus le logo de Black Mesa , avec les mots "Black Mesa " en dessous. Elle avait également de mitaines de cuir noir et un bandage élastique autour de sa main droite. Elle portait également une ceinture verte à laquelle son arme était attachée et outil rectangulaire y était aussi attaché. Autour de son cou était attaché un pendentif en fer, de forme étrange, avec des inscriptions gravés dessus.

**-Ah, désolée, je ne t'avais pas vu petite**, fit-elle en riant, **vois-tu, je cherche un homme portant le nom de Freeman et je n'arrive pas à mettre la main dessus. Tu ne l'aurais pas vu passer dans le coin ?**

**Yeux ... Heuuu ... Gordon Freeman ... Est HNE mon ... Mon oncle. **

La jeune femme écarquilla les yeux en grand, puis, après un moment de silence, se mit à rire bruyamment. Terrifiée d'être découverte, Alice lui intima du regard de se taire. La brune continua toutefois de pouffer en silence. Puis, après s'être reprise avec le plus grand soin, elle se mit à fixer Alice droit dans les yeux, un sourire étrange aux lèvres.

**-Mon nom est Alyx Vance, je suis la fille de Eli Vance, un des amis de ton oncle. **

**-Alice. Contente de t'avoir rencontré Alyx. **

Alyx se releva, et me lança un regard rieur, avant de s'avancer à l'aveuglette dans le noir.

**-Où allez vous ?**

**-Je te l'ai dis, je cherche ton oncle.**

**-Moi aussi je le cherche.**

**-On fait route ensemble ?**

**-D'accord.**

Et le reste de la recherche se fit une nouvelle fois dans le silence le plus complet. Alice aimait le silence, il était bien son seul ami, il l'accompagnait partout où elle allait et ne la laissait jamais tomber. Non, jamais il ne l'avais laissé. C'était pour cela qu'Alice ne parlait jamais, ou très peu, pour ne pas trahir son unique ami. La jeune fille savait pertinemment que ce n'était qu'une illusion, mais elle s'accrochait à cette seule pensée. Les deux femmes montèrent un escalier et entendirent du bruit. Alyx se précipita en avant, laissant Alice plantée dans l'escalier, septique. Cette dernière monta les marche quatre à quatre et se précipita à l'étage actuel. Alyx était en train de se battre avec trois hommes du Cartel et lorsque la jeune fille débarqua, essoufflée, elle tira une balle dans la tête du dernier adversaire restant, le tuant sur le coup. Alyx se précipita ensuite vers un corps gisant par terre. Alice poussa un cri d'exclamation, horrifiée. C'était son oncle Gordon.

**-Hum ...**

Alice s'approcha à son tour et soupira, soulagée, lorsqu'elle entrevit les paupières de son oncle bouger.

**-Docteur Freeman, je suppose**, fit Alyx avec un sourire.

**-Tonton**, s'exclama Alice en se précipitant sur lui, les larmes aux yeux, trop heureuse de le savoir vivant.

Alyx se releva, souriante, et tourna la tête vers trois autres personnes inconscientes allongées non loin de là. Parmi eux, Alice reconnu le jeune homme au cheveux rouges qu'elle avait croisé alors qu'elle quittait la gare. Gordon se releva et dit à sa nièce qu'ils étaient arrivés quelques minutes avant lui et que le Cartel les avait assommé pour les emmener avec lui. Alyx alla les réveiller. Le vieil homme fut le premier à rependre conscience, et tournait la tête dans tous le sens, angoissé, en demandant où il était et ce qu'il s'était passé. La jeune femme qui était avec eux se réveilla après lui, puis ce fut au tour du jeune homme aux cheveux de feu. Alyx leur expliqua tout dans les moindres détails de qui qu'il s'était passé depuis l'arrivée de Gordon à Cité 17. Une alarme se déclencha dans toute la ville, annonçant le passage à l'acte du cartel.

**-Il ne faut pas rester ici**, fit Alyx en fronçant les sourcils, **le Cartel est un peu long à la détente, mais à présent, mieux vaut éviter de croiser son chemin. **

Alice acquiesça. La pièce dans laquelle ils se trouvaient étaient visiblement vielle. Le plancher était fait de lattes de bois, et le murs étaient d'un blanc délavé. Des caisses traînaient dans tous les coins, et les corps du Cartel gisaient au sol dans un état pittoresque. Il y avait une vielle cage d'ascenseur, comme on pouvait en trouver dans les années 50 et Alyx appuya sur le bouton rouge pour appeler ledit ascenseur.

-**Le docteur Kleiner savait que vous viendrez par ici, mais il n'avait pas envisagé le fait que vous n'auriez pas de cartes. Vous, je suppose que vous en avez, non ?** Continua-t-elle en s'adressant à Gordon, puis au petit groupe.

-**En effet**, fit le vieil homme.

L'ascenseur arriva aussitôt, et tout le monde entra à l'intérieur sans discuter. Le jeune homme se pencha alors vers Alice et lui chuchota à l'oreille :

-**Et tu t'appelles comment ?**

- **Alice ... Alice Freeman.**

Alice n'attendait pas de réponse de la part de l'autre, mais ce dernier ne prêta pas attention à son regard ennuyé et enchaîna sur ces dernières paroles :

-**Moi, c'est Castiel. **


	4. Chapitre 2 : Téléporteurs et trains

Je la fixais, elle, cette fille que j'avais croisée devant la gare. Elle semblait moins perdue, moins tourmentée, maintenant qu'elle était avec son soi disant oncle, Gordon Freeman. Je la fixai et elle, elle m'ignorai royalement. Alice. Un nom magnifique je dois dire. Lætitia discutait à voix basse avec mon oncle. Quand aux deux autres, Alyx et Gordon, discutaient de ce qu'il se passait dans Cité 17. J'étais le seul à ne rien faire. L'ascenseur s'arrêta, Alice releva la tête comme si elle venait de se réveiller, et nous descendîmes tous pour atterrir dans une salle étroite et sombre.

Il n'y avait rien, hormis un couloir droit devant nous qui nous menait à une porte bleue. Alyx passa la première, et tapa un code sur ce qui semblait être un verrou pour la porte. C'est clair que comme ça, ça risque d'être difficile à passer si tu es un intrus. La porte s'ouvrit et nous mena alors à une pièce plus vaste que la précédente. Il y avait un petit escalier qui descendait un peu plus bas, vers un autre couloir. Alyx ne prit même pas la peine de descendre l'escalier et sauta directement de là où nous étions.

**-Nous avons aidé les habitants à fuir la ville à pied. C'est risqué d'aller au labo de mon père par les vieux canaux. Mais nous sommes sur le point de trouver une nouvelle voie. **

Ce n'était pas très haut, deux mètres peut-être. Par précaution, je préféra descendre l'escalier de façon normale, suivis par le reste du groupe. Le couloir était éclairé par une lampe probablement en fin de vie puisqu'elle clignotait dans une faible lueur. Devant nous se trouvait une ouverture sans porte qui menait encore à une autre pièce. A notre droite, il y avait le fond de la salle qui était mal éclairé et qui ne donnait pas du tout envie d'être exploré, à notre gauche se dressaient deux distributeurs de boisson désaffectés. Alyx se posta devant l'un d'eux et prit la parole.

**-Hum... Allez, je vous offre un verre. **

Je crus voir l'ombre d'un sourire sur le visage blafard d'Alice - le mien était déjà souriant – et Læti' se mit à rire nerveusement. Mon oncle et Gordon, cependant, fixait Alyx d'un air peu convaincu comme si elle était devenue folle. Moi même je ne comprenais pas vraiment son humour. Elle mis une pièce de monnaie dans le distributeur et appuya plusieurs fois sur les boutons de choix. A notre surprise à tous, la porte de la machine s'ouvrit alors sous nos yeux ébahis.

**-Waouh**, fis Lætitia, **c'est comme dans les films d'actions que je regardais quand j'étais gosse !**

Alyx fit un grand sourire avant de nous inviter à entrer. Puis elle se tourna vers Gordon, le regard rieur, et lui dit d'une voix amusée :

**-Oh, et au fait Gordon... ravie de vous rencontrer enfin. **

L'intéressé inclina poliment la tête avant d'entrer à son tour, suivis de près par Alice qui ne posa même pas le regard sur moi. Je crois qu'elle m'aime bien. Je fus le dernier à m'introduire à l'intérieur. Je contempla la scène d'un regard admiratif. Devant moi se trouvait une salle particulièrement grande, qui semblait être un labo scientifique. A droite, il y avait de nombreux ordinateurs qui affichait sur leurs écrans des images de ce qu'il se passait dans Cité 17. Plus près de nous, à coté des ordinateur, il y avait des instruments d'expérience, comme une sorte d'engin sur lequel était posé un cactus. J'appuyai sur le bouton rouge qui trônait sur l'engin, et le cactus disparut. Je tournai la tête dans tous les sens, pour finalement le retrouver un peu plus loin, sur une copie de la machine. Les téléporteurs venaient d'être inventés. Face à nous se dressait un portail en fer. Quant à la gauche, c'était tellement bordélique qu'on avait du mal à s'y retrouver. D'un coté, il y avait des sorte de cylindres en verre dans lequel se trouvait un espèce de liquide orange. D'un autre coté encore, il y avait une échelle de fer qui montait vers une plate-forme sur lequel était posé de nombreuse caisses. Il y avait de nombreux papiers par terre et des machines continuaient de faire leurs calcul sur une table qui se situait pas très loin de nous. C'est quand je posais enfin mon regard sur un homme de taille moyenne, chauve à lunette, que je me mis à douter de la sécurité dont nous bénéficions.

**-Satanée bestiole ! Où est-il passé ? Lamarr... Sors de là !**

Je frissonnai. Si il perdait un animal ici, qui sait dans quel état nous pouvions le retrouver. Je n'étais d'ailleurs pas le seul à penser ça. Læti' Fixait le vieil homme d'un air déconfit, comme si elle s'était attendue à un scientifique... Plus... Professionnel.

**-Oh, oh. Tout va bien docteur Kleiner ? **

C'était Alyx. Elle s'était approché du soi-disant scientifique avec un air inquiet affiché clairement au visage. Le vieil homme se cogna la tête en se relevant – il était en train de fouiller dans un panier de voyage pour animaux en plastique. Il se frotta l'arrière de la tête pour faire partir la douleur.

**-Oh, bonjour Alyx ! Ça va presque bien. Lamarr s'est encore enfui de sa caisse. Si je m'écoutais, je soupçonnerais Barney d'avoir...**

Il se mit à marcher, puis, lorsqu'il aperçut le nombre de personnes squattant chez lui, il passa une main sur son crane dégarni. C'est lorsqu'il vit Gordon Freeman qu'il se mit à sourire comme un idiot en s'exclamant.

**-Bon sang, Gordon Freeman. C'est vraiment vous, n'est-ce pas ? **

Bah oui crétin, ça va pas être Charlie Chaplin, faudrait peut-être réfléchir, non ?

**-Il était en train de traîner dehors, **fit Alyx**, un fauteur de troubles, non ?**

L'intéressé fronça les sourcils, vexé, mais ne dit rien et écouta la suite, comme moi je le faisais. Alice écoutait ce qu'il se passait tout en admirant tous les sujets d'expériences de la salle. Lætitia et mon oncle semblait ne rien comprendre du tout, comme moi par ailleurs. J'écarquillais les yeux, troublé.

**-Nous devons beaucoup au Docteur Freeman**, la réprimanda Kleiner, **même si les ennuis le suivent comme son ombre. **

J'observai à présent l'accusé, qui se faisait à présent tout petit sous toutes ces blâmes. Je ne pus cacher mon sourire amusé, puis alla rejoindre Alice tout en écoutant. Bien entendu, cette dernière n'hésita pas à rejoindre son oncle en me voyant approcher. Je soupirai. Décidément, elle doit m'adorer. Kleiner retourna à ses machines, et continua son long monologue comme si nous n'étions pas là, moi, Alice, mon oncle et Lætitia.

**-Gordon, je dois dire que vous arrivez à point nommé. Alyx vient d'installer le dernier composant de notre téléporteur. **

**-Tout le mérite de ce progrès ne me revient pas, Docteur**, répondit Alyx d'une voix amusée.

**-Allons, vos talents surpassent votre charme. **

Gordon soupira et Alyx se mit à rire. Bon sang, quand vont-ils arrêter de nous ignorer et de nous expliquer ce qu'il se passe ?

**-Aha, voyons si ce truc marche, ok ? **

Je ne comprenais décidément plus rien. Alice suivait son oncle qui se permit lui même d'admirer des objets diverses du laboratoire. Et moi, moi... Je restais comme un idiot au milieu de la pièce.

**-Il est ici ?** Fit une voix. **Ah, vous voilà vous deux !**

Je me retournai. C'était un homme de haute taille qui venait de parler. Brun, avec une barbe de trois jours, à l'air vaguement fatigué. Il arborait cependant un air mécontent lorsqu'il s'adressa à Gordon.

**-Gordon, vous avez réveillé la ruche !**

Je comprenais à présent. A cause de Gordon Freeman, le Cartel s'était mis en marche et avait commencé à foutre une terreur pas possible en ville. Bon sang, à ce rythme-là, il ne restera plus rien. Affolé, je m'approchai et pour la première fois, Alice m'évita pas et resta sur ses positions en me fixant d'un œil triste. L'homme s'avança vers les écrans qui servaient de caméras de surveillance et y regarda ce qu'il s'y passait. Puis il se retourna vers Kleiner, visiblement inquiet pour notre sécurité et la sienne.

**-On ne peut pas rester ici, Doc. Ça mettrait tout votre travail en danger.**

Puis il se remit à faire les cent pas dans la salle avant de s'arrêter face à Kleiner.

**-Ne vous inquiétez pas**, répondit Alyx, _**il**_** vient avec moi.**

**-C'est exact Barney, enchaîna le vieux**, c'est un jour mémorable, **nous inaugurons le nouveau téléporteur en faisant six transmissions.**

Comment ça, _six transmissions_ ? Nan mais si il croit que je vais me laisser téléporter comme ça, il rêve le chauve. Cependant, ils continuèrent leurs conversations comme si de rien était. Je grognai, Alice tourna son regard Améthyste vers moi.

**-Tais-toi ! Et écoutes !**

Je me tus, surprise qu'elle m'adresse la parole. Décidément, elle avait une voix magnifique. On aurait dit... je sais pas moi, un ange, une créature fantastique à la voix mélodieuse et douce. Barney - puisque le nouveau venu se nommait ainsi – soupira à son tour et se détendit.

**-Alors ça marche ? Pour de bon ? Parce que je rêve toujours de ce chat...**

Alice tressaillit et Alyx fonça les sourcils, visiblement suspicieuse. Gordon n'avait d'ailleurs lui non plus pas l'air dans son assiette. Quant à mes deux compagnons, il discutaient tranquillement dans un coin de la pièce sans prêter attention à ce qu'il se passait.

**-Allons, allons, allons**, lui répondit Kleiner sur un ton amusé, **pas de quoi s'inquiéter. On a beaucoup progressé depuis. Beaucoup progressé. **

**-Quel chat ?** Demanda Alyx à Barney.

On ne lui répondit pas. Moi même je commençais à m'inquiéter pour ma sécurité en prenant ce téléporteur.

**-Quel chat ?** Recommença Alyx, cette fois accompagné d'Alice.

Puisqu'on le lui répondit pas, elle retourna faire les cent pas dans la pièce en boudant. Je tremblais, imaginant ce qu'il avait pu arriver à ce pauvre chat. Oh bon sang, je n'ose pas imaginer finalement. Barney haussa les épaules et continua comme si Alyx et Alice n'avaient rien dit.

**-Doc, puisqu'il ne sort pas, il peut quitter ses habits civil. **

Je me doutais bien qu'il parlait de Gordon, qui était à présent pâle comme un linge, sûrement pensant à ce qui avait bien pu arriver à ce fameux chat. Moi même, je restais septique à cette idée. Qui sait ce qui avait bien pu arriver à ce pauvre matou.

**-Quoi ? Ah oui, c'est vrai, **marmonna Kleiner**, j'allais oublier. Barney à vous l'honneur. **

Barney ronchonna, ce qui m'arracha d'ailleurs un sourire narquois, mais je ne fis aucun commentaires lorsque je vis un assez gros pistolet attaché à sa ceinture. Mieux veut ne pas le vexer.

**-Je dois retourner à mon poste, mais... D'accord !**

Barney se dirigea vers le portail de fer, appuya sur plusieurs bouton pour l'ouvrir, et entra dans une petite pièce où se trouvait à l'intérieur encore un cylindre empli de liquide orange. Mais cette fois, il y avait une armure orangée et grise à l'intérieur. Gordon arriva après nous, et attendis. Barney ouvrit le cylindre, et l'armure tomba aux pieds de Gordon. Finalement, il n'y avait pas eu de liquide douteux, cela n'avait été que le fruit de mon imagination.

**-Et voilà.**

Gordon enfila son armure et Barney semblait satisfait. Mais tout à coup...

**-Aaah**, hurla Barney.

Un espèce de truc... Oui, un truc qui ressemblait à un poulet par cuit monté sur des crochets. Barney l'empêcha d'approcher son immonde bouche béante de sa tête, mais la chose approchait, inexorablement.

**-Bon sang**, s'écria-t-il, **enlevez moi ce truc !**

Il réussit enfin à la jeter au sol mais la créature semblait ne pas vouloir lâcher l'affaire et lui ressauta dessus. Bien entendu, Barney était décidé à ne pas se laisser bouffer et se protégea le crane du mieux qu'il le put avec ses bras, plié en deux. La chose s'en alla vers la salle principale. Affolé, j'accourrai pour ''tenter'' de protéger le docteur Kleiner. Mais celui-ci eu une réaction à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas du tout.

**-Lamarr... Te voilà ! **

Il avait prit une voix mielleuse et tendre, ce qui eu pour effet de me donner la nausée. Lætitia retint un cri de peur en voyant ledit Lamarr et mon oncle esquissa un sourire amusé en voyant la chose avancer vers son... propriétaire. Alice, qui s'était approchée, chuchota à voix basse, pour que moi seul entende. Enfin, je crois...

**-C'est un crabe de tête. J'ai horreur de ces bête là. **

Décidément, cette fille me plaît. Puis elle se détourna et suivis Lamarr avec l'ombre d'un sourire dessiné sur son beau visage, visiblement tenté d'assassiner cette bestiole immonde.

**-Vous avez encore cette saloperie ?** Grogna Barney.

Alice afficha clairement un rictus de mépris et se retint de sortir un commentaire pour ne pas offenser Kleiner. Ce dernier nous rejoins, puis, voyant que Barney tentait de donner un coup de pied au Crabe de Tête, le réprimander.

**-Certainement pas ! N'ayez crainte Gordon, sans son bec, il est inoffensif. Au pire, il risque de s'accoupler à votre tête. En vain, bien sur. **

J'ai la vague impression que ce type est légèrement maso.

**-Éloignez cette bestiole de moi,** continua Barney.

Puis Kleiner – en ignorant bien entendu Barney – tapota légèrement sa tête en lançant un regard en biais à Lamarr.

**-Viens mon petit, grimpe !**

Alice eu alors une nette expression de dégoût. Elle est vachement mignonne comme ça, elle fait moins ''princesse des glaces''. Enfin... Lamarr avait décidé d'emmerder le monde et sauta sur la plate-forme au dessus de nous, tout en évitant soigneusement Kleiner.

**-Non, pas là-dessus ! **

Il criait à présent. Je me mis à rire, Lætitia m'accompagnant. Il n'y avait que Alyx, qui méditait dans un coin de la pièce et Gordon qui lorgnait la silhouette du crabe de tête avec horreur.

**-Non, non, attention Lamarr ! C'est assez fragile !**

Barney soupira, agacé.

**-Sacrebleu**, ronchonna Kleiner,** il me faudra au moins une semaine pour le sortir de là. **

Barney eu alors une expression victorieuse, qu'il effaça aussitôt en voyant Kleiner le foudroyer du regard.

**-Mouais, un peu plus si on a du bol**, plaisanta-t-il.

Alyx sortit alors de sa torpeur pour s'approcher et rire un peu avec nous avant de s'adresser à Barney d'une voix fluette.

**-Aha, Barney, vous n'aimez pas les animaux ?**

**-Ce n'est pas un animal**, rétorqua Gordon, offusqué.

Barney eu alors une mine dégoutté et sortit un ''Peuah'', avant de retourner surveiller les écrans. Puis Gordon revint après avoir enfilé la combinaison complètement. Kleiner se tourna vers lui, et rayonna.

**-Gordon, votre combinaison CEH vous va comme un gant. Au moins pour les gants. **

C'est qu'il a de l'humour le papy, ça m'aurait presque étonné qu'il n'essaye pas d'être drôle. Le chauve retourna à ses machines et fouilla dans les papiers.

**-J'ai apporté quelques modifications, mais je m'en tiendrais à l'essentiel. Voyons voir...**

Et il se pencha pour farfouiller dans une caisse en plastique en dessous de la table. Et il sortit finalement une fiche. C'est quand il se mit à s'éclaircir la voix que je restai sceptique.

**-Le modèle 5 de la combinaison pour environnements hostiles a été repensé en terme de confort et de fonctionnalité. **

C'est pas du confort qui lui irait surtout, mais de la protection bon sang. C'est pas avec du confort qu'il va éviter les balles et autres trucs particulièrement dangereux.

**-Mon Dieu !**

Quoi encore ? Non mais il va pas se taire ? Mais ce n'était pas Kleiner qui avait parlé, mais Barney, et celui-ci avait l'air vraiment inquiet.

**-Doc, on n'a pas la temps !**

Kleiner lâcha sa fiche et soupira d'exaspération. Alice traînait dans un coin de la pièce à observer les diverses expériences, et Lætitia, accompagnée de mon oncle attendaient près d'un grand portail en fer. Le chauve s'adressa alors de nouveau à Gordon qui ne l'écoutait presque plus et qui commençait à piétiner le sol tant il était inquiet.

**-Rechargez au moins la combi', Gordon,** ronchonna de loin Barney.

**-Bonne idée, surenchérit Kleiner, il y a un chargeur sur le mur. Votre combinaison est rechargeable sur les réserves d'énergie du Cartel et elles sont nombreuses là où il patrouille.**

Sur ces mots, il se retourna et se dirigea vers l'endroit où se tenaient Læti' et mon oncle. Les deux s'écartèrent, prudents. Alyx le rejoignit et se posta devant la grande porte en fer. Il y avait en effet sur le mur un espèce d'engin noir avec du liquide orangé à l'intérieur.

**-Pendant ce temps, on commence le boulot**, fit-elle en croisant les bras.

Bien dit, j'en ai marre de cette discussion. Je m'ennuie. Freeman se dirigea vers l'engin, appuya sur un bouton et un bruit étrange en sortit aussitôt. Le truc se vida de son liquide de rechargement. La porte en fer s'ouvrit donnant accès à une nouvelle salle. Elle était de forme rectangulaire avec au fond à gauche une énorme machine qui semblait être le téléporteur. Contre le mur en face de nous, toujours des machines et des ordinateurs. Et à gauche, un petit escalier qui menait à une estrade en hauteur, là où se trouvaient les commandes pour activer le téléporteur.

**-Gordon**, fit Kleiner en se mettant devant le panneau de commande,** positionnez vous près du panneau là-bas et attendez mes consignes. **

**-D'accord,** répondit-il en s'exécutant.

Un écran s'alluma, et un homme, qui ressemblait énormément à Alyx apparut dessus. Barney faisait l'aller-retour du regard entre Gordon et le vieil homme sur l'écran. Alice se posta près de son oncle, et attendis la suite.

**-Isaac, il est là ?** Fit l'homme.

Je me doutai alors que Kleiner s'appelait Isaac, puisque ce dernier répondit de la même voix.

**-Oui, oui Eli, ça bloque un peu de ce coté.** Soupira-t-il. Puis après avoir bidouillé dans son tableau de bord, il reprit d'une voie plus enjouée. **Vous ne devinerez jamais qui est arrivé dans notre labo ce matin !**

**-Ce n'est pas la personne à qui je pense ? **

**-Effectivement. Et nous comptons vous l'envoyer sur-le-champ en compagnie de votre charmante fille. **

Alyx commençait à s'exaspérer et à s'impatienter. Alice trépignait dans son coin en pensant à on ne sait quoi et Barney... Barney, lui, avait arrêté de se plaindre tant il était agacé.

**-Tu es prêt Papa**, cria Alyx de là où elle était.

Je me tournai vers elle. La jeune femme avait grimpé dans le téléporteur et la barrière de sécurité s'était dressée devant elle.

**-On est tous prêt ici ! **

**-Alors allons-y,** fit elle avec un grand sourire énigmatique.

La cabine dans laquelle elle était s'éleva, et Kleiner prit un air plus sérieux. Enfin un peu d'action. Læti' et mon oncle s'approchèrent et Alice se redressa alors. Tout le monde commençait à stresser un peu.

**-Voyons**, fit Kleiner, **le flux du champs sans masse devrait s'autolimiter, j'ai bloqué les paramètres sur bases CY et orbifold LG... Hilbert inclus. Les conditions ne sauraient être meilleures. **

Barney se tourna vers Alyx et tenta un sourire gêné, mais ce qu'il sortit ne fut qu'une horrible grimace. Marrant de le voir comme ça, je devrais prendre des photos si j'avais un appareil. Quand le Cartel se viré de Terre, je ferais tout pour en trouver un qui fonctionne. Juré. Quand je me tournai vers ma droite, quelle ne fut pas ma surprise quand je vis Alice qui s'était posté juste à coté de moi. Son regard était perdu dans le vide, comme si elle réfléchissait à quelque chose de triste. Elle avait l'air si mélancolique...

Les plaques de métal qui séparait Alyx de la barrière de protection se mirent à tourner, de plus en plus vite. Je fronçais les sourcils. Le transfert allait-il marcher ?

**-Ça, vous l'avez déjà dit**, grogna Barney en se tournant vers Kleiner.

Tient, c'est vrai ça, je ne m'en était même pas rendu compte sur le coup. Mais c'est Alyx qui brisa toute l'ambiance mystérieuse et scientifique qui régnait avec sa phrase.

**-Eh, heu, ouais. A propos de ce chat !**

Alice trépignait de nouveau. Elle aussi voulait savoir. Et moi aussi tout compte fait. Ma conscience me disait qu'il ne lui était arrivé rien de bon, à ce pauvre matou. Je déglutit. Et si Alyx finissait comme ce fameux chat ? Raah, faut pas que j'y pense, je serais capable de faire une crise cardiaque sinon.

**-Initialisation dans trois... Deux... Un … Oh, bon sang de bois, quoi encore ? **

Oh, Kleiner peut se montrer agressif lui aussi ? Fascinant ! Enfin... Ce fut Alice qui repéra le problème dans tous ceux qui s'était installé lors de la préparation à la téléportation d'Alyx. Un câble s'était débranché.

**-Heu, docteur, la prise, firent Alice,** Alyx et Barney d'une même voix.

C'est fou, ils sont synchronisés ces trois là où quoi ? Gordon s'avança vers ladite prise, pris le câble et le rebrancha comme si de rien était. Il est terrible ce mec !

**-Voilà, c'est fait**, fit-il en se retournant.

Mais Kleiner ne semblait pas l'avoir entendu et continua de pianoter sur son tableau de bord.

-**Hein ? Mon Dieu, vous avez raison ! Gordon, voudriez-vous nous rebrancher ?**

Le silence s'installa dans la pièce. Décidément, ce mec est vraiment bouché. Et quand il réalisa que s'était déjà fait, il soupira et continua ses travaux.

-**Excellent.**

**-Et vous laissez Gordon enclencher le bouton ?** Demanda Barney d'une voix amusée.

Et lorsqu'il vit que Kleiner acquiescer, Barney indiqua à l'oncle d'Alice que le bouton était droit devant. Ce dernier s'exécuta sans rien dire. Lætitia brisa le silence en toussotant.

**-Très bien**, fit Isaac, **séquence finale. Démarrage, prêt.**

**-Oh, sans moi,** marmonna Barney.

Mais Alyx fut entouré d'une nuée de fumée, d'électricité statique et d'éclairs multicolores. Joli.

**-Heu, Ok. Heh, ah, oh, ah oooh...**

Et son cri se perdit soudain comme si elle avait été aspirée dans le néant. Elle avait disparue. Mon Dieu, elle venait de finir comme le chat ! Tout le monde se précipita près de l'écran où se tenait Eli. Il était tourné vers quelque chose dans la pièce où il était.

**-Alors ? Ça a marché ?**

C'était Barney et Gordon qui venaient de parler comme un seul homme. Décidément, ces gens sont tous bizarres. Et synchronisés aussi. L'homme à l'écran se pencha vers nous et, avec un sourire, nous fit sur un ton amusé :

**-Voyez par vous même. **

Et Alyx apparut aussitôt à l'écran elle-aussi. On poussa tous un soupir de soulagement. Elle était saine et sauve.

-**Hé, tout le monde !**

Isaac s'incrusta dans la discussion avec une voix fluette.

**-Oh, Dieu merci. Mon soulagement est presque palpable. **

Et Alyx sortit de notre champs de vision, Eli la couvant du regard avec un sourire heureux aux lèvres.

**-Beau travail Izzy,** ajouta-t-il.

**-Oh, tout le mérite n'est pas pour moi ! Le docteur Freeman m'a bien épaulé !**

**-Continuons ! Aidons le reste à passer !**

Et ce fut au tour de mon oncle de traverser. Puis à Lætitia. Tout s'était bien passé. Puis ce fut enfin à Alice de partir. Je poussai un soupir de déception. Elle allait devoir me quitter un moment. Mais nous allions vite nous retrouver. C'est sûr et certain. Je vis son frêle corps monter sur l'engin les barrière se refermer sur elle. Puis le téléporteur s'éleva de nouveau et après quelques éclairs et nuages de fumée, elle disparut. Pouf, comme si elle n'avait jamais été là. Angoissé, je me précipitai à l'écran pour vérifier si elle était bien arrivée à bon port. En effet. Son oncle poussa un soupir de soulagement bruyant. Ce fut à son tour de partir.

-**Gordon, dès que êtes prêt, nous vous enverrons chez Eli ! **

L'intéressé acquiesça et monta à son tour dans l'engin.

**-C'est pas trop tôt**, soupira Barney.

Comme pour les précédents, la barrière de sécurité se referma sur lui et les plaques de métal se mirent à tourner. Et Kleiner répéta sa phrase stupide d'initialisation. Comme si ça servait à quelque chose de dire ça.

**-Barney ?** Fit Kleiner d'une voix glaciale.** Auriez-vous l'obligeance ? **

Il indiquait le bouton. Mais le pire, c'est que Gordon avait décidé de s'y mettre lui aussi à poser cette question qui tue !

**-Et vous, Kleiner ? Auriez-vous l'obligeance de me dire quelle est cette histoire avec ce fameux chat ? **

Mais on l'ignora. Normal je vous dirait. Le chat avait mal fini, c'était évident.

**-Bonne chance Gordon !**

Oh, qu'il est gentil Barney ! Gordon lui lança un regard inquiet, je le comprends au fond, et il se mit à se dandiner de là où il était.

**-Certainement. Nous sommes prêts à vous propulser, Gordon. Bon voyage et bonne chance pour la suite ! **

Il n'y avait plus que le bruit sourd que faisait la machine qui régnait en ce lieu. C'était stressant. Vraiment stressant. Puis Isaac annonça que c'était la séquence finale, au grand damne de Gordon.

**-Qu'est-ce que...**

Un bruit fracassant se produisit alors près de l'énorme machine qui faisait face au téléporteur. Et là, je vis Lamarr, le crabe de tête hideux de Kleiner débarquer d'une voie d'aération. Il venait de détruire plusieurs fils importants. Et merde.

**-Qu'y a-t-il,** fit Gordon.

**-C'est votre bestiole, le suceur de tête**, s'écria furieusement Barney qui reculait pour mieux voir.

Satané truc. Pourquoi existent-ils, hein ? Pourquoi ? Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi cet idiot de Kleiner en a adopté un ? C'est pas un animal de compagnie à ce que je sache !

**-Lamarr ? Noooon ! **

Oh, qu'il est chou Kleiner quand il s'inquiète... Mais réagit bon sang ! Reste pas là à crier sur ta bestiole, bouge toi !

**-Attention**, hurlais-je alors quand le crabe de tête sauta sur la tête de Gordon.

Et ces derniers disparurent subitement.

**-Merde ! **

Cette fois, c'était moi et Barney qui venaient d'être synchro. Décidément... Et il réapparut de nouveau, mais sans l'horrible bestiole, enfin, je crois. Soulagé, je m'approchais un peu, mais...

**-Le voilà.**

Merci Barney, on n'avait absolument pas vu !

**-Est-ce que Lamarr est avec lui ?**

Je me retournai vers Kleiner, une expression de fureur apparente affiché sur mon visage.

**-Tout ce qui vous importe, c'est votre sale bestiole ? Mais vous être très con ma parole !**

**-Laissez tomber cette bestiole**, renchérit Barney, aussi agacé que moi.

**-Heuu... hé ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? **

C'était Gordon !

Puis il disparut de nouveau, mais à l'écran, les autres s'agitaient. Le vieil homme – Eli Vance - se retourna et Alyx disparut elle aussi de l'écran, ainsi qu'Alice qui se mit à crier : « Mon Oncle! » en se précipitant je-ne-sais-où.

**-Il traverse Papa**, fit la voix d'Alyx.

-**Que se passe-t-il Judith**, ajouta celle d'Eli.

-**Je ne sais pas**, renchérit une autre voix que je ne connaissais pas, **on dirait qu'il y a des interférence. **

**-Gordon, ne bougez pas, on va vous sortir de là !**

Alyx, notre sauveuse ! Vas-y, je suis de tout cœur avec toi !

**-Quelque chose l'éloigne !**

Et il me sembla qu'il disparut de nouveau quand j'entendis la voix apeurée d'Alice : « Tonton ! ». Et pendant quelques secondes, il y eu un silence pesant, avant que Gordon ne réapparaisse de nouveau dans le téléporteur. Il avait l'air horrifié.

**-Eh, le revoilà**, cria Barney, **je vais le sortir de là ! **

-**Vous ne pouvez pas entrer dans le champs,** soupira le vieux, **vous seriez désintégré. **

Et le revoilà à nous faire des cours scientifiques. Qu'il cherche une solution au problème au lieu de bavasser, bon sang !

**-On vient de perdre Gordon,** fit la voix d'Alyx, **Que se passe-t-il ?**

**-Si je savais**, fit Kleiner, **Il y a des interférences inattendues.**

Et pouf, il disparut une énième fois. Au des exclamations venant de l'écran, j'en déduit qu'il est retourné chez Eli Vance. Je ne voyais pas Alice sur l'écran, et je n'entendais pas sa voix. Mon cœur se déchira.

**-Le voilà ! **

**-Ah, on l'a encore perdu !**

**-Comment ça, il n'est pas là ?**

**-Il n'est pas passé !**

**-Mais alors, où est-il ?** fit alors Kleiner, brisant le bruit assourdissant qui sortait de l'écran.

**-Derrière vous,** fit la voix d'Eli.

En effet, de l'autre coté de la fenêtre, il y avait un Gordon effrayé, qui tournait la tête dans tous les sens. Kleiner se retourna et cria sous le coup de la surprise.

**-Éteignez-le**, criait Alyx, éteignez-le !

Elle parlait sûrement du téléporteur. Mais Kleiner se colla à la fenêtre et cria pour se faire entendre de Gordon :

**-Gordon, vous devez sortir de là! Courez ! **

Aha, la bonne blague ! Heu, c'était sérieux ?

**-Baissez-vous, je vous retrouverai ! **

Et Gordon sauta de l'estrade où il se trouvait, disparaissant de notre champs de vision. Mais il était toujours là. Comment je le savais ? Parce qu'il nous cria de là où il était :

**-Je vais bien ! Et je suis en un seul morceau !**

Kleiner se retourna vers nous, et s'adressa d'abord à Eli. Il descendit de son étage et nous rejoignit au sol. Puis, lorsqu'il fut en face de l'écran...

**-Eli, je coupe la transmission ! Nous devons retrouver Gordon ! **

**-Bien ! A plus tard Izzy !**

Puis l'écran s'éteignit. Enfin un peu de calme. Barney me fit signe de le rejoindre. Je fis ce qu'il me demanda et m'approcha de l'écran. Kleiner nous regardais d'un air grave.

**-Bien... Barney, je suppose que vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire ?**

**-En effet ! Je reviens tout de suite doc ! **

Et il m'attrapa par le bras pour m'entraîner vers une petite porte, qui menait à un couloir, qui menait lui même à une autre porte. Là, Barney ouvrit ladite porte, et nous nous retrouvâmes sur un petit balcon assez long. Gordon était en bas, devant un grillage, qui menait vers le danger. A l'horizon, une gare qui ne servait plus qu'au Cartel. Des usines, des immeubles désaffectés, et la citadelle 17. Et dans le ciel, des nuages noirs comme le charbon. Ça promettait d'être une journée longue, très longue. Ce devait être le matin, puisqu'il ne faisait pas très jour et que le soleil semblait à peine s'être levé.

**-hé, Gordon**, cria Barney.

Ce dernier leva les yeux vers nous, et parut soulagé. Barney fouille dans son sac – puisqu'il en avait un - et en sortit un pied de biche, qu'il prit en main.

**-La citadelle est en alerte ! Elle n'a jamais été aussi éclairée.**

C'était bien vrai, d'habitude, les nuages n'étaient pas au dessus d'elle, mais autour, comme pour la cacher.

-**Quittez Cité 17 le plus vite possible, Gordon. Prenez les canaux pour arriver au labo d'Eli. C'est dangereux mais il y a un réseau de réfugiés et ils pourront peut-être vous aider. **

Aha, _peut-être_ vous aider. C'est pas convaincant ça ! Puis Barney se retourna vers moi.

**-Tu vas l'accompagner !**

**-HEIN ? Nan mais vous êtes sérieux ? J'veux pas crever moi !**

**-De toute façon, on va tous mourir d'une façon où d'une autre ! Si vous êtes deux, vous aurez plus de chance de survivre ! Alors, va avec lui et ne discute pas ! **

Blasé, je m'approchais du bord du balcon et sauta à terre, puisque ce n'était pas haut, une fois à coté de Gordon, je me sentais vraiment découragé. Je levais des yeux de chiots vers Barney pour qu'il nous accompagne, lui qui était armé. Mais il fit un petit sourire qui ne me plut pas, mais alors vraiment pas du tout !

**-Je ne peux pas venir, je dois m'occuper du Dr Kleiner !**

Je soupirai bruyamment. On allait tout les deux mourir dans d'affreuses circonstances !

**-Oh... Et avant que j'oublie ! Vous aviez perdu ça à Black Mesa !**

Gordon leva un regard étonné vers Barney, qui lança le pied be biche. Cool, on va devoir affronter toute une flopée de fou furieux et tout ce qu'on a pour nous défendre, c'est un pied de biche ? Nan mais c'est quoi le délire ? Hein ? C'est quoi ?

**-Bonne chance mon pote ! Il vous en faudra !**

Et moi ? ET MOI ? Moi, on se fiche de si j'ai de la chance ou pas ! Raaah, bande de … Nan mais ils sont sérieux là ? Ils en ont rien à battre en fait de ma personne !

**-Bonne chance à toi aussi, Castiel !**

Je sursautai.

**-Hein ? Merci... mais... D'où vous connaissez mon prénom ?**

**-C'est Alice qui me l'a dit !**

Et ils me fit un petit sourire narquois. Pff...

Et Gordon s'en alla, moi en le suivant. A peine avions nous fait quelques pas, nous nous retrouvâmes devant un ouverture de grillage qui était condamnée par des planches de bois. Grâce au pouvoir du merveilleux pied de biche, nous pûmes passer sans trop de prooblème. Face à nous se trouvait un petit escalier desendant. Gordon s'y aventura sans se poser de question, me laissant perplexe.

**-Et on fait quoi si on croise un ennemi ?**

**-On le tue.**

**-Ah... Avec un... pied de biche ?**

**-Oui.**

Et la discussion prit fin de cette manière. Toujours pris en sandwich entre le bâtiment les grillages qui nous empêchaient de descendre sur la voie ferrée, nous marchions sans un mot. Et on fit face à un mur avec une ouverture, qui se trouvait être un micro tunnel avec des caisses jonchant le sol. De l'autre coté, il y avait... Bah il y avait un tournant qui menait à la sotie. Et la sortie, elle menait vers les trains. Un grillage était en suspension dans le vide, à au moins 3 mètres du sol, avec un train à l'arrêt devant nous. Gordon s'avança vers le grillage, et sauta. Je faillis m'étrangler. Il était indemne en bas. Ce mec est un monstre. Puis il me fit à voix basse de sauter à mon tour. Alors que je prenais mon courage à deux mains pour sauter à mon tour, un mini robot policier volant vint se poster devant mi et... Il y eu un flash, je trébuchai et je tombai le nez le premier au sol. Merde, je suis sûr que je me suis cassé quelque chose. Mais non, même pas, j'avais rien ! Rien du tout ! Moi aussi je suis devenu un monstre ! Puis il y eu des coups de feu qui fusaient dans notre direction.

**-Merde**, fit Gordon. Dépêche, **on va accélérer cette fois.**

Je me relevai avec difficulté, et le suivis en courant. Le Cartel nous collais eu cul cette fois. On courut le long du train mais quand on vit que c'était une impasse, on se dirigea dans l'autre sens, pour rentrer finalement dans un wagon ouvert. Et on se précipita vers l'autre porte entrouverte pour se retrouver en plein milieu de la voie ferrée. Manque de chance, on était complètement à découvert, à la merci des balles ? Cette fois, je vais vraiment mourir. Et pour tout arranger, un train arrivait dans notre direction. Raaaah !

Gordon m'attrapa alors par le bras - ce devait être une manie chez eux - et m'entraîne derrière le train suivant (qui était à l'arrêt, fort heureusement). On nous tirait toujours dessus. Nous entrâmes de nouveau dans un wagon, montâmes sur une échelle à l'intérieur, pour nous retrouver sur le toit du train. Magnifique. En face de nouveau, à deux ou trois mètres, il y avait un autre train arrêté, et derrière ce train arrêté, il y avait un grillage qui empêchait l'accès à un petit escalier qui menait à un bâtiment.

Gordon sauta alors sur le toit de l'autre train, non sans mal, et se retourna vers moi, inquiet. Les balles continuait de voler autours de nous sans nous atteindre. Ils sont mauvais tireurs j'ai l'impression.

**-Castiel**, criait-il pour que sa voix couvre le bruit de balles qui sifflent, **saute bon Dieu !**

**-C'est trop loin !**

**-Si j'ai réussit à le faire, alors tu peux le faire !**

**-Mais nan !**

**-Ta gueule et saute, bordel ! **

Sous le coup de la peur, je m'exécutai. Et je n'étais pas tombé dans le vide. Heureusement. Puis, ensemble, nous plongèrent de l'autre coté du grillage.

J'étais à la traîne, j'allais bientôt atteindre l'escalier, quand une balle me toucha au niveau du dos pour me traverser le ventre.

Merde...

Alice...

J'aurais voulu voir son visage une dernière fois.


End file.
